Western Hell
This is the Group's setting, and the Main Base of Hell Corp. This part of Hell has had a bad history of losing its Leaders, starting with the former Absolute and Mayor of Daten City, Corset. They follow very strict business practices, and are the most diverse of the sectors, having many types of Demon Employees coming to join their ranks. They specialize in military training, and are the jack-of-all-trades, having employees who cast magic as well as fight, and having the most state-of-the-art Ghost Creation scientists. The Absolute Despite the disappearing act that many of the Absolute have done, the more recent Absolute seems to have cemented himself into the Western Sector. Shroud is an Absolute who seems to have fewer concerns with the sector than he does his own power. History Previously ruled by Corset, Western Hell has been through many rulers in its time. It's by far the newest Sector in terms of mythos. Hierarchy Tempters These are the most basic employees of Hell Corp, and as such they don't have the most advanced jobs without vigorous training or schooling. They can hold all sorts of jobs, from secretary to Ghost creation to even making contracts with humans. Tempters are expected to listen to all ranks at any time, and are considered the grunts of the military. They receive credit for ghosts, but not nearly as much as any other rank, as they are expected to make them. Minor Lords/Ladies Minor Lords serve under a Lord (or Lady) and have the ability to order Tempters to do their bidding. They sport the same uniform as the Tempters until they rank up to Lord. They still have restricted access to many documents, but will receive more credit for any ghosts they create. Lords Lords begin their rank with the expectation of greatness. They are given unrestricted access in the library to many Forbidden Arts and Magic, and can take on a Minor Lord or Tempter as their Intern or Apprentice (what they call them really depends on the demon). They also change their uniforms to the black and red, as note of their rank. Lords still have to answer to anyone higher than them, but they can take on as many students as they please. Dukes/Duchesses and Archdukes/Archduchesses Dukes are generally given this rank when they are under the charge of a demon who has been promoted to Archduke. They give commands to Lords and anything under, but must follow the command of an Archduke when given such. There's no difference between Archdukes and Dukes other than that. Archdukes are the highest power under Primal Eminations, and as such they are more common than them. Those among this rank are often wealthy as they are given shares of Hell Corp, Properties, and tend to own more land and their own companies/businesses. They tend to act as the corrupt business sharks, but must follow the Absolute's rulings about business. Primal Eminations These demons are the highest attainable rank, and as such they are very powerful. They tend to act as seconds for the Absolutes, and can have many interns, make deals with humans that are difficult to kick, and can physically discipline their Inferiors if needed. They have the ability to order powerful ghosts around, and are given the most credit for anything they do. For jobs, they tend to be Generals, and do not hold "plebeian jobs" such as secretaries or workers. They are leaders of companies, and only answer directly to the Absolutes. If an Absolute is away on business, they are able to replace them in command, and can attend meetings between Absolutes. Primals don't generally fight unless they need to, as they are needed to command their inferiors. Absolutes Absolutes are the only unobtainable rank, unless there is a sector without one. To become one, the former leader must disappear, step down, or die. This title demands respect and discipline, as they have the threat of being overthrown, even by their most trusted Primals. They are corporate founders and leaders or Mayors of cities, and tend to work from the shadows, but tend to have faces within the public. They are not unknown to their comrades. Many Absolutes are very old and most of them have fallen from Heaven straight to Hell, or were born demons. Their power is rivaled only by Ophanims and Seraphims. The older Absolutes have traditionally been former Seraphs (as seen in the lore of some Princes), but more recently have given rise to Born Demons. It is unheard of that any demon younger than 500-700 years old has obtained this position. Hellbents and their Roles Hellbents are humans that just want to watch the world burn... Kind of. They generally would love to cause chaos rather than save the world from Ghosts! Under the charge of a Demon, they are more likely to become powerful. Contracts with demons are how they become a Demon upon death, and they type of demon will tell them what they will become (if under the charge of a Berzerker, they will become a Berzerker. The same goes for Concubus) and is the only way they will become Hellspawn. Hellbents follow demon orders, only if they are under contract. They are lead by a Hellspawn (Unknown at this time). Contracts with demons may be reversed! If they do not wish to become a Hellspawn, and if they are at or below the Createn rank, they may seek guidance by Strappon and Ampallang for redemption. Category:Hell's Sectors